The Arranged Marriage
by DaughterofPoseidon917
Summary: Annabeth hates Percy and his big ego, but when Camp Half-Blood finds out that the gods have arranged many of their marriages things get a little confusing. Who is paired up with whom and will sparks fly? I adopted this story from Percabeth Lover12 so all credit goes to them.


**Hey y'all so this is the story I adopted from Percabeth Lover12**

**Summary: **

**Annabeth hates Percy and his big ego, but when Camp Half-Blood finds out that the gods have arranged many of their marriages things get a little confusing. Who is paired up with whom and will sparks fly? **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Hey! My name is Annabeth chase and I go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. This isn't any ordinary camp. This is a camp for demi-gods. Yes the ones in the Greek mythology stuff. My mother is Athena and my father is a mortal. At the moment, I'm sparring with the all-time big hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. He is so annoying. I know, I know. We used to be best friends. What happened is probably the big question running through your minds isn't it? Well, after the war he gave up god hood- no one knows why though. I thought things were going to be perfect now, with the kiss and all. Yes, the kiss. It was nothing special, Tyson and I made Percy a cupcake for his birthday, Percy and I ended up kissing, all our friends threw us into the lake. Any girls dream about her crush, right? Wrong, very wrong indeed.

Percy and I never became official. You would think people were used to him being a child of Poseidon right? Right. Add on the fact he defeated Kronos and it's a whole new thing. He never made time for me since everyone wanted to be friends with him. Granted I can't really hate him for that, he was always nice to everyone. But you would think he would make time for his best friend, even after the moment we shared. Some things just aren't meant to be, I guess.

I'm currently walking to my next class thinking about Daedalus' laptop and a few different blue scripts I want to try out.

"Hey!" I hear a voice shout out at me. I turn my head to see who, and immediately roll my eyes

"What do you want?" I said a little too harshly. To who, you may ask. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"I just thought that because we're going to the same class, I thought we could walk together." He said

I stop and glare at him. Yes I know I said he never made time for his best friend. It's true. I wouldn't see him for long periods of time. I stopped trying. He didn't seem to care.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you think you should be praised because you're_ the_ Percy Jackson and that every man, woman, and child should swoon at the sight of you!"

With that he walked away with a sour look on his face. He is such a jerk. I hate him, maybe not as much as I try to, but I do. When I finally got to class everyone had a partner except for him. Yes, him as in Percy Jackson. Great!

Percy's P.O.V

I don't know what I did, but Annabeth is rather rude to me now. We went on quests together every summer and we were fine, even best friends. All of a sudden, she's whack. To tell you the truth I still think she's beautiful, and I probably never will stop thinking that. I glare at the floor at my feet waiting for her to come to get to class. Since I'm the only one without a partner right now, I have to wait for her. When I hear the door open I look up. You can tell she wasn't happy.

"Are we going to spare or not, Jackson?" she snapped. I ignored and got into my defensive position. The whole time we sparred she glared at me, not even letting up when she was able to get through my defense a little.

"Could you stop glaring at me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked her annoyed

She hesitated for a second and stared at me, then continued sparring. Then Chiron grabs everyone's attention.

"Attention campers" he started "the gods have decided to arranged marriages for some of you campers. Their reasoning is not to be spoken of yet. Please check the bulletin board to know your spouse as of today. And please do not come to me and complain. I, myself, tried to change their minds but it's already set in stone in the Gods and Goddess' minds."

My eyes widened and snapped to Annabeth's eyes to meet her with a shocked expression. Anyone could tell we were hoping we were not on the list. I just kept praying to anyone that would take pity one me while I was making my way to the board. Of course everyone was crowding to see if they were on the list. Their rowdiness making the wait to see the board longer than it should have been in the first place. I honestly hope I'm not on the list, but if I was I would want to be paired up with Annabeth.

Yes, Annabeth, as in Annabeth Chase. Out of everyone at camp, I want to be paired up with her. I should be dating her now. But I never got the chance or even thought I had one…


End file.
